A nouveau
by Lavandyss
Summary: Byakuya x Renji. Quand Renji n'est plus là, ne restent que les souvenirs... Histoire déjà publiée


Le pinceau claqua avec un bruit sec sur la table basse. Impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la montagne de paperasse qui lui donnait presque le vertige. D'un geste machinal, Byakuya repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui obscurcissaient la vue et laissa échapper un léger soupir, qui perturba un instant l'immobilité de l'air. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit finissait de tomber, dans une étrange lueur. La neige qui s'amoncelait renvoyait les derniers rayons de soleil, et recouvrait tout ce qu'elle touchait d'une couverture ouateuse, comme une chaude protection contre l'hiver qui s'installait.

Avec un léger frisson, Byakuya se détourna et s'avança vers l'âtre, où pétillaient encore faiblement les dernières bûches rougeoyantes. Il tendit lentement les mains, et la chaleur vint doucement lécher ses doigts engourdis, s'enroulant langoureusement autour de ses poignets, pour remonter vers ses épaules. Un autre frémissement lui parcourut l'échine, et dans un geste presque possessif, il referma les bras autour de son corps, comme pour capturer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le sentiment de bien-être qui se dégageait des flammes, comme pour retenir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le souvenir qui refaisait brusquement surface.

Avec lassitude, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, face au foyer, et dans une attitude presque enfantine, il enserra ses jambes de ses bras, et posa sa joue sur ses genoux. Un geste qui correspondait bien peu à l'image du noble héritier du clan Kuchiki. Mais dans l'intimité de ses quartiers, il s'en souciait bien peu. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait être lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait oublier un peu ce qu'on attendait de lui, et faire ce qu'il désirait. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait se laisser envahir par les souvenirs. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait pleurer celui qu'il avait perdu.

…

_L'été était décidemment loin d'être la saison qu'il préférait. Trop chaud, trop d'agitation, trop de bruit. Byakuya fronça une énième fois les sourcils et s'apprêta à se lever pour réprimander quelques shinigamis indisciplinés quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement._

_- Taichou !_

_Byakuya retint de justesse un geste d'exaspération à l'arrivée pour le moins brutale de son lieutenant._

_- Que se passe-t-il Renji ?_

_- Ah euh Taichou, je me demandais si… enfin… comme il fait beau et que ça fait longtemps… enfin je voulais…_

_- Renji._

_- Ah euh oui. Taichou, vous ne voudriez pas venir vous entraîner avec moi ?_

_Le capitaine de la 6__ème__ division haussa légèrement les sourcils. Avec l'arrivée de la saison chaude, Renji avait été de loin le plus remuant de tous ses subordonnés. Et bien évidemment, le plus dur à éviter. Il était prêt à le renvoyer d'un regard évocateur quand quelque chose le retint : compte tenu du remue-ménage ambiant, Byakuya conclut rapidement que, de toute façon, il n'arriverait pas à obtenir le calme auquel il aspirait si ardemment. Autant profiter de l'énergie débordante de son second pour tenter au moins de calmer ses nerfs._

_L'expérience se révéla plus qu'efficace. Emporté par la joie de pouvoir se mesurer encore une fois à son capitaine, Renji avait rapidement fait appel à son Bankai. Et Byakuya dut bien s'avouer qu'il s'était nettement amélioré. Au point de le forcer lui aussi à amener Senbonzakura à son dernier stade. Et quand ils baissèrent enfin leurs épées, le soleil finissait de disparaître derrière les collines du Rukongai. _

_A la demande de Renji, leur entraînement devint presque rituel. Byakuya s'était surpris à accepter la requête de son lieutenant de continuer leurs combats. Et ce qui l'avait encore davantage étonné, c'est qu'il attendait presque chaque jour qu'il fasse irruption dans son bureau pour le tirer de ses tâches administratives._

_Et ce jour là, Renji avait fait une entrée aussi fracassante qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement qu'ils arpentaient depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, il avait entraîné son capitaine vers le Rukongai. Et même si le changement de programme l'avait étonné, Byakuya n'avait pas cherché à protester. _

_Ils marchèrent pendant l'après-midi entière, faisant halte parfois au bord d'une rivière, au pied d'un arbre, au coin d'une rue. Et Renji lui parlait alors doucement de son enfance, des souvenirs qu'il avait de ses moments précieux où ils pouvaient profiter d'être juste des gamins, avant de se remettre à fuir, à voler, à survivre._

_Leur périple les mena au pied d'une douce colline, qu'ils gravirent lentement. Et tout en cheminant, Renji se penchait à intervalle régulier pour arracher de l'herbe une petite fleur. Quand ils parvinrent au sommet, le Rukongai se déroulait lascivement sous leurs pieds, baigné d'une chaude lumière de fin de journée._

_Ils restèrent un instant immobiles et silencieux. Puis Renji se tourna vers son capitaine. Et d'un geste timide et tendre, il se pencha et posa sur la joue d'albâtre un doux baiser, effleurant à peine le coin des lèvres de Byakuya. Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il recula d'un pas et posa sur le sol le petit bouquet._

_- Je… vous aime, Taichou. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez._

_Et sans un regard de plus, il fit demi-tour pour redescendre la butte._

_Byakuya avait cessé de penser dès l'instant où son lieutenant s'était penché vers lui. Et il le regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et il ne comprit pas vraiment non plus ce qui le poussa à se mouvoir, mais quand il attrapa la main de Renji pour le retenir, il sut que c'était cette chaleur là qu'il cherchait._

_Et quand les lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, avec la même tendresse, il se perdit un instant, oublia qui il était, ce qu'il représentait. Il leva une main pour libérer la masse de cheveux rouges et y glisser les doigts. Tout le monde comparait la chevelure rougeoyante de son second à la vive flamme de sa débordante énergie, mais pour lui, à ce moment, elle avait la couleur et la douceur d'un épais tapis de feuilles d'érable, recouvrant un chemin par une tiède et langoureuse journée d'automne._

_Un bruit dans le lointain le fit brusquement reculer. Il regretta immédiatement la brutalité de son geste quand il vit l'expression d'incertitude se peindre sur le visage de Renji. Il hésitait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais tout allait un peu trop vite à son goût, et il avait besoin de réfléchir._

_- Renji…_

_- Taichou ?_

_- Retrouve moi au manoir dans une heure._

_Et sans même attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna._

_Et dès qu'il franchit l'entrée de la demeure des Kuchiki, dès qu'il fit un pas dans les sombres couloirs, dès qu'il ouvrit les portes sur l'immense espace vide, il sut que sa décision était prise._

_Quand on lui annonça l'arrivée de Renji, il était presque nerveux. Il renvoya son entourage, prétextant un travail urgent à finir pour la 6__ème__ division. Mais dès les portes closes, il ôta d'un geste rapide et sûr, que seules les années de pratique lui avaient permis de maîtriser, le Kenseikan qui proclamait son rang. _

_Ce soir, il oublierait qui il était. _

_Il s'avança lentement, et effleura de ses doigts fins la joue de son lieutenant. Renji ferma un instant les yeux, et n'osa pas faire un geste, de peur de faire à nouveau reculer Byakuya. Mais le souffle qui lui caressait doucement la peau devint rapidement irrésistible. Il rouvrit lentement les paupières et se figea à la vue de son capitaine. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir un jour une telle expression sur le visage de marbre. L'attente, le désir, la peur, l'envie, l'abandon, il ne savait plus. Il y en avait trop, et trop peu de mots pour les dire._

_Alors laissant de côté toute hésitation, il se jeta avidement sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui n'attendaient que leurs compagnes. Il serra contre lui ce corps d'ordinaire si puissant mais que, ce soir, il avait peur de briser._

_Byakuya ne sut jamais exactement comment il s'était retrouvé étendu sur son lit, débarrassé de tout obstacle gênant au contact du corps de Renji. Il se souvenait simplement que ses ongles avaient laissé des traînées de lave sur le dos du jeune homme, que dans l'intimité de leur échange, il avait cru fondre sous la caresse brûlante de sa bouche avide, qu'au moment où il cria une dernière fois le nom de son amant, il n'y avait plus rien au monde que la fusion de leur deux corps. _

_Et avant que le jour ne se lève, Renji était parti. _

_L'ordre de mission lui avait été transmis depuis quelques temps déjà, et il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il revienne rapidement. Il aurait voulu que Byakuya soit là quand il franchit la Porte, mais un capitaine avait-il besoin d'accompagner son lieutenant ? Un Kuchiki avait-il le droit de montrer le moindre intérêt pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de rang ?_

_Il l'avait laissé partir._

…

Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Rien. Un silence qui, pour une fois, lui faisait peur.

Byakuya serra encore davantage ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et réprima un frisson. Il était convaincu que Renji ne reviendrait pas. Il avait cessé de sursauter à chaque coup frappé à sa porte. Il avait cessé de déchirer d'un geste brusque chaque missive qu'il recevait. Il avait cessé d'apercevoir la flamboyante chevelure à chaque détour, sans pour autant cesser de la chercher au plus profond de ses rêves.

Et quand on frappa à sa porte ce soir là, il se leva avec lassitude, prêt à réprimander quiconque venait perturber sa solitude.

Mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il ne courut pas. Des années de pratique d'une tenue impeccable l'en empêchèrent sans doute.

Parvenu à l'extrémité du sombre couloir, il s'arrêta. Avec une lenteur presque difficile à suivre, il tendit la main vers l'auréole magenta.

Et devant les serviteurs ébahis, devant les membres du clan abasourdis, il couvrit de ses lèvres le doux sourire de son lieutenant.

La chaleur qui l'envahit le fit frémir, et il était hors de question qu'il la perde à nouveau.


End file.
